yin-yang fox sage
by dr.stein98
Summary: What if Naruto met the kuybi before the land of waves mission? way before. What if Naruto gets some family to look after him and train him as well as kuybi. now with the knowledge and power what will he be willing to do to make sure nobody stops him to fulfill his dream? rated M for future content. pairings: NarutoxHinata, SasukexOC(male)
1. The beginning

This my first story and i know there will be mistakes, im fine with criticism helpful or not doesn't really matter to me. Please review and leave constructive criticism. Any and all ideas for the story will be considered.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in naruto, but i would be rich if i did. now on with the story

* * *

><p>Speaking<p>

_Thinking_

**kurama speaking **

_**kurama thinking**_

Naruto: 5

Kurama: old enough

Kakashi: 22

Crow: 11

Anko: 21

—

"I think it went this way" shouted an angry villager " Lets kill the demon before it gets away" Screamed another.

In the back of one of the alleys, where the villager were passing, in the dark sat a small frightened reddish blonde boy. "why?" "Why does this always happen to me?" the young boy cried out loud as he uncurled himself from a ball. Getting up he began limping to the front of the alley to see if the coast was clear, reaching the edge he started to briefly remember why there was a searing pain coming from his right ankle.

Flashback no jutsu

_hmp hmp " Which way should I go, where can I hide?" thought the reddish blond while running and panting. "This is for my daughter you demon brat !" shouted an angry drunk villager as he throw a half full bottle of sake at the boy. In his drunken state the villager missed and the bottle broke in front of the reddish blond. Not looking as he ran the blonde slipped on the alcohol, twisting his ankle when he fell and landed on the glass when he hit the ground. Most of the glass didn't touch him, but a few pieces managed to find themselves lodged into his leg. Trying to kill the demon while he's down an angry jonin through a chakra infused kuni at the young boy just barely scratching his cheek as he rolled out of the way. The kuni may not have done much damage but the chakra sank into his cheek cutting through it. Not being able to stop and pull the glass out, he got up as quickly as he could and began a limp/run to get away from the mob of angry villagers and some angry jonin. After getting a far enough distance from them he quickly made his way into an alley that he hope nobody would see him in. Stopping at the end of the alley in a dark corner, the reddish blond sat down and begin to remove the glass from his leg,after painfully ripping them out he began to slowly to cry and curl into a ball. after a quite 10 min he slowly began to speak "Why"_

flashback no jutsu ki

Looking down the boy saw that even though it still hurt a lot his wounds were healed and he could move his ankle. "_Weird it looks like i haven't even been touched, well if you didn't see my cloths that is_" Thought the reddish blond as he looked at his shirt and saw the cut marks in it. After getting out of the alley unnoticed the blond began making his way towards his apartment that his surrogate grandfather had let and helped him rent after the blond was thrown out of an orphanage. "Happy birthday to you Naruto" Said Naruto sadly as he entered his room and into the bathroom to look over his wounds in better light. Only then did he realize he was I scratched besides a scar going horizontally across his cheek behind his distinct whiskers. Aside from that he was just really dirty but to tired to do anything about it. So he headed to his bed drifting off to sleep with a tear in his eye. " _**Ugh if i don't do something soon this kids going to die sooner rather than later."**_ Thought a mysterious being

* * *

><p>Standing on a rooftop watching sadly as all of this occurred was a man with white spiked hair wearing a mask that resembled that of a dog. The man shunshined away leaving nothing but a swirl of leaves. Appearing right outside of the hokage's office the masked man began to knock, knowing the old man would still be in there doing paper work even this late at night.<p>

"Come in, please state your purpose " Asked the tired old man.

"Dog sir i'm here to report what i saw going on with Naruto tonight." Dog said as he kneeled in front of the hokage.

"Very well then one moment, Snake you stay the other ANBU out " At this three masked ninja came out of hiding and began to leave the room. one of the ANBU wore the mask of a crow he had jet black hair pulled back into a ponytail, he had two katanas strapped to his back making an X,one had a red hilt with a black blade and a black sheath the other one had a white and red mixed hilt with a black blade and a white sheath, he walked out from behind a plant and shunshined away in a flock of crows the last you saw of him was his red eyes disappearing in the flock, unnoticed by anyone in the room one of the crows stayed .The next was a woman from the looks of it now known as Snake that came from the top of one of the book shelves,she had purple spiked hair and wore that of a snakes mask, she sat on the hokage's desk awaiting her next order. last to appear looked as if he had phased through the wooden wall he wore the mask of a cat he left through the window jumping from roof top to roof top.

After the last one left the hokage put a silencing seal on the room so no one would over here the following conversation. Letting out a loud sigh "Alright report what you have seen" asked the old man knowing all too well that he would not like what he heard. After 10 min of explaining what happened Dog waited for the hokage to give the next order. With a look of sadness at what he heard he look over at snake "Anko since you're one of the heads of the torcher division i want you take the jonin Kakashi reported to have taken part in today's events and bring them in for questioning and since they have broken the law have them permanently removed."

"Yes hokage-sama" The woman now formally known as Anko said as took off her mask now awaiting any further instruction.

"Sir what would you like me to do with those villagers" Kakashi asked as he said that part with venom in his voice remembering what the did to that poor child. Thinking on it the hokage gave a small smile and said

"Keeping in mind that from what i heard all of them broke the law punishable by death and knowing that you can be just as ruthless as Anko over here, you may do whatever you feel is necessary for them."

"yes hokage-sama" kakashi said with an evil eye over at Ank he saw that she bore an evil grin as well. "_This is going to be fun"_ They both thought.

Sighing "You are dismissed" The old man told them as he looked down and remembered he still had a stack of paper work to do. At this Anko smiled and winked at kakashi turned and jumped out of the window running along the roofs. sighing kakashi just turned and walked out the front door like a normal person. The crow that was there left undetected,dispersed going back to his jutsu caster. When the jutsu was dispelled and he received its memories the young man whose Anbu name was crow had a look of sadness and sorrow for the blond and what he went through. "_I think when i'm able to, i'll train with him and help better his chances of becoming a fine shinobi._" Thought crow with a sad smile at the thought of training a kid when he himself had only just turned eleven 2 months ago

* * *

><p>Naruto's mindscape<p>

"Huh where am I" Said Naruto as he sat up right looking at his surroundings. Looking around he saw what looked to be a sewer but naruto took it as strange that the walls were much higher up than any other sewers. "_Great i don't know how but i guess i'm now in a really high sewer, guess I should start looking for the exit" _He thought. He didn't know why but for some reason naruto just felt like he knew were all the right turns to get to where he wanted to be were. After walking a good 15 min of walking along a path of nothing but red and blue pipes he found himself in front of a huge cage, getting closer to examine it the blond suddenly didn't feel like the only being in the room. Getting a chill down his spine Naruto slowly began to step back trying not to disturb whatever was in that cage. After only getting two feet back he looked up and saw a big red eye looking at him as if it was studying him.

"**Aw so you've finally come to visit me after a long five years I see."**

"Wh-what and who are you, and where are we" Naruto managed to get out as he looked up at the giant.

"**Where we are is in your mindscape and I am the kyubi no yoko and as for who well we'll get to that in a later date." **The kyubi just looked at Naruto grinning and showing off its sharp teeth, waiting for the child to react to the information he was just given**, **to the foxes surprise there wasn't a look of shock or terror but instead a smile.

"When you said were in my mindscape does that mean that you're inside of me? And if so then you owe me five years worth of rent pal"

"_**haha i might actually like being with this kitt after all" **_taken back by how calm the blond was about all of this the giant fox answered "**yes I am inside of you, you are the jinchuriki of the nine tails the strongest and most feared of the tailed beast and females to ever live I was sealed inside of you the day you were born" **

His smile began to fade "Oh so thats why most the village either hates or fears me" exclaimed Naruto with sadness in his voice. "Wait you're a girl!" Naruto asked losing all sadness in his voice.

**"Yes I'm girl, why is it that everyone thinks I'm male" **

"I don't know maybe it has somthing to do with the fact that you have the deepest voice in this world" naruto replied sarcastically. At this the kyubi shrugged her huge shoulders and spoke again

**"how's this?" **She asked in a much, much feminine yet still dominant voice. "Better" the young reddish blond said. remembering why she brought Naruto there in the first place she began again "**Listen kitt i've seen what the villagers are like towards you because of me and for that i'm truly sorry" **smiling she said "**Plus I know it won't make up for all the pain i've put you through but I'll do two things for you one i'll tell you who your mother was and i'll pay your rent, i'll pay you by training you to become a ninja." **Naruto was overly excited when he heard

"You mean it, you know who my mother was?"

"**Yes I knew your mother, she was the last jinchuriki before you.**" "

Wow that must mean its like a family tradition to be your jinchuriki or something." "

**more like a clan tradition, your mother was the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero, Kushina Uzumaki of the Uzumaki clan of Uzushiogakure that was once in the land of whirlpools."**

Curious about something Naruto asked "Why is it a clan tradition?"

"**It is because the Uzumaki's have an unusually high chakra,** **Members of this clan were very knowledgeable in the art of fūinjutsu, and were both respected, and feared worldwide because of their prodigious skill.** **Fuinjutsu is a sealing jutsu that can seal objects, living beings, chakra, along with a wide variety of other things within another object. Fūinjutsu can also be used to unseal objects either from within something or someone depending on how good you are at fuinjutsu, also the Uzumaki Clan lived in Uzushiogakure. The people of Uzushiogakure were noted to have notoriously long lives, so it gained the epithet "The Village of Longevity".**

"Ok if you know who my mother was does that mean you know my father as well?" Sighing because she knew that question would come sooner it late the kuybi began to explain.

**"Yes it is true I know who your father is, but for the same reason your hokage has not said anything yet I cannot tell you who he is." **

"And what would that reason be?"

**"Your father had very powerful enemies that would stop at nothing to kill you if they knew who he was, as did your mother and even knowing who she is might put you in more danger."**

"Oh...then in that case lets get to training, the stronger I get the faster I can learn who my father is." Naruto shouted.

* * *

><p>Ok well that ends this chapter, I really hope you guys enjoyed it. remember to R&amp;R tell me what you think or want to happen and where i can better in my writing. i most likely will take 2 weeks to a month sorry. this is 98 saying see you next time.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Umm wow im glad you guys like my story i'll try to update as soon as a finish a chapter which will probable be every week or two but i can make no promises. Also i feel as if i should point this out now, i only say kurama speaking/thinking right now because there won't be another tailed beast or boss summon for a while.

speaking

thinking

kurama

kurama thinking

Naruto: 5

Kurama: old enough

disclaimer: look at chapter 1

Naruto's mindscape

"Before we start your training i have to go over some things with you. First 1 min in reality is 1 day in here, and 1 hour there is a year in here. Don't ask me how that works it just does, I'm going to train you for 3 hours so you're going to have a more mature mind set than every child besides a nara because you'll do nothing but train and read for 3 years. Secondly within that time everything you learn will be retained, and you'll learn new skills, jutsus and techniques." "Cool." "Although your muscles won't improve only your stamina and mind will, so that means you're going to have to train when you wake up if you truly wish to get stronger."

"That won't be a problem, anything else?" the fox thought for a second and nodded his head. "Then lets get to it."

"Indeed."

village nighttime

After going over which of the offenders had families, which ones just had a wife/husbands , and which ones were alone. Kakashi then beat up and threatened death for those with families. After that he went on to those with only a wife/husbands and did more physical damage like cracked ribs, broken bones, cuts and gashes removal of limbs and threatened death if it was to happen again. As for the villagers that had nobody Kakashi felt that since they had no loved ones that needed them, and they broke the only law punishable by death they were too get exactly that. It was a little after 2 in the morning when Kakashi got done slipping through the village silently slitting the throats of seven guilty villagers and leaving no trace that he was even there. getting to the last offender Kakashi felt as if an example needed to be set for those that harmed his senses son and his god brother. Finding the man in a bar still drinking knocking the drunk unconscious wasnt hard, after dragging his limp body to the front of the building where they first started attacking naruto he began his plan (haha that rhymed)

Naruto's mindscape

"so where are we going to start? the librarian won't let me in the library so i don't really know much of any ninja training "

"Were going to have to start from scratch with basic chakra control exercises"

"what's chakra?" Rolling her eyes at the clueless blonds question the kyuubi began to transform into a man.(why? because she can duh!) He was maybe 14, 5,2", he was wearing joining level gear, a black cloth covered all of face from the nose down, covering his right eye was a leaf headband leaving only his left eye visible and much to the imagination, his spiky gravity defying red hair sticking up and going to the right, but the most noticeable was the eyes, they were pure red with black slits as well as the nine tails forming behind him. Unknown to Naruto the man the nine tailed fox transformed was a younger some what altered version of kakashi.

"who's that?"

" I figured it would help to train you if i took a human form, and um as for him this is kakashi. Your mother and father appointed him and Itachi as your god brothers before you were born"

" Oh, well he looks cool, hope I can meet them someday. Do I have any other god relatives?"

"Yes there's jiraiya of the Sanin your godfather and I believe tsunade of the Sanin is actually closely related to you anyway."

" I'll have to look into them after I talk to jiji"

"ok well lets get back to what chakra is. Chakra is essential to even the most basic technique; it is the moulding of the physical energy present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy gained from exercise and experience. Once moulded, it can be channelled through the chakra circulatory system, which is to chakra as the regular circulatory system is to blood, to any of the 361 chakra points in the body. Through various methods, the most common of which is hand seals," at this the kyuubi began going through the hand seals "the chakra can then be controlled and manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise unless you are skilled enough to use it without hand signs, such as walking on water, exhaling fire or creating illusions." Just for effect the kyuubi did a small fire jutsu. "Did you get all of that?"

"ya I got all of it. which is weird that was a lot to take in."

"You're an uzumaki, for some reason you little fuckers just have amazing Health and memory. speaking of which, don't worry about not being able to enter the library you won't need to."

"But i don't have any books on chakra or any real useful books for that matter, won't i need to read up on this stuff eventually?"

"lucky for you whatever a jinchuriki sees there tailed beast sees and remembers, that includes books." At that books began to appear in front of the two by the dosends. One book in particular formed right in front of him. Naruto picked it up and read the title Chakra control for dummies Naruto scowled at the fox "Haha your mom had trouble with chakra too, I just thought it would be appropriate to read the same book she learned from."

"Thats not funny fur ball" The fox growled at his new nickname then slowly began to laugh

"Haha yeah sure whatever you say kit, now start reading.

ok thats the end of chapter two i'm sorry its much much shorter than i would like it to be but then again I'm typing this on my phone so it seems longer to me. Because its so short im going to upload chapter three (which will be short as well) tomorrow to make up for me if you want anything add into the story i'm always up for ideas.


	3. Chapter 3

note: hes five so hes going to ask a lot of questions and he may only be five but seeing as though he's been cursed at and threatened I thought it would only be appropriate that he has a mature vocabulary. AND PLEASE PEOPLE I NEED REVIEWS!

disclaimer: look at chapter 2

speaking

thinking

kurama

kurama thinking

Naruto: 5

Kurama: old enough

October,11: morning time

Rolling over the young uzumaki began to get out of bed. "I wouldn't get up if I were you." kuybi warned as she saw naruto moving.

Being Naruto he just rolled his eyes and looked at the time, Naruto realized he still had a few more hours to sleep before the sun even came up but decided against it, he wanted to start his exercises as soon as possible. As soon as he put his feet on the ground going to stand up Naruto regretted it, his head felt like someone had just dropped a boulder on top of his head. "Agh why's my head hurt so bad!" Thought the blond kid as he held his head in agony.

"Hm lets see you just read and memorized a few hundred books and scrolls as well as a bunch of Justus,chakra exercises, and other stuff in three hours. in your head!. you tell me why your head hurts dumbass."

"Well is this going to happen every time?"

"Haha no you should get use to learning things that fast by the end of the week. After that it'll only happen if you overdo yourself. Now lay back down by the time you wake back up your headache should be gone and we can start your real chakra training."

"Hmp fine."

After waking up for the second time that morning Naruto's head felt much better. Slowly getting out of bed the small blond made his way into the kitchen after reaching his destination he began looking through the cabinets, finally finding his usual meal of instant ramen he ate a small 10 min breakfast before heading into the bathroom. Making sure the water was hot the blonde stepped into the shower, after getting clean Naruto just stood there underneath the now warm running water tracing over his scar and remembered what the kyubi said about his healing abilities, and his moms note the first day he was there.

Flashback no jutsu

A little more than mid way through the chakra book Naruto's cheek began to itch, putting down the large book he started to rub his face not wanting to scratch the scar so soon after getting it earlier on that night. Gently stroking down the left side of his face brushing past his whiskers, down his cheek and back up. He knew that in the past he had healed faster than normal but never this fast he had only gotten the wound an hour ago in the real world. "Hey umm kyubi can I ask you a question?"

"You just did" said the kyubi still looking at the scroll he was reading. Naruto muttered something about smartass fox and then asked his question.

"Do you know why i've been healing so quickly?"

"Ah yes there's actually three reasons you heals at the rate you do and they all go together, I take great pride in being one of them." replayed the fox finally putting down his scroll and looking at Naruto. "The first one is a special trait that you got from your mother, yours and her chakra reserves are way larger than any regular Uzumaki's and that's saying something since there reserves are still huge but any way that extra chakra heals you. The second one being a kekkei genkai all Uzumaki's have which enhances your chakra to heal your body at a quicker rate and improve your sensor skills, those two combined double your healing properties. The next reason is because of my chakra is infused with yours making it stronger,so when your chakra is healing you my chakra is strengthening yours."

"Wow so you've been helping me survive this whole time?"

"Not at first but yes i have started helping you seeing as the villagers have been getting more ruthless. Actually after saying all of that I don't think it would be so far fetched to say that if you mastered chakra control your healing abilities could be unthinkable."

" What do you mean by unthinkable? Sighing the kyubi begin to talk again"

"I mean say you master chakra control and you get cut you could heal instantly without even thinking about it, now say it was a deep cut on a mission a normal person would heal in like a day or less, you on the other hand would heal instantly if you put chakra into it. Now say your in battle and your opponents blade impales you a normal person would either die or be out of commission for months, but if you mastered chakra control and were to be impaled you would heal within a minute or two. But thats only if you improve your chakra control so hurry up and finish reading so we can train. No more questions till you've finished "

After two hours and Naruto finally finishing Chakra Control For Dummies Naruto just sat there thinking about what his new sensei told him. "You said-"

"Woah woah I thought I told you no more questions until you finished that book."

"I did finish it!" sticking out his tongue in protest.

"oh yeah then answer me these questions, what's the first chakra control exercises and how is it performed?"

"The exercise is called leaf spinning and you perform it by emitting a constant stream of chakra to your head to make it stick and then try and twist the chakra to make it spin."

"Ok good one,next question in chapter ten what are three ways to help relax your mind besides meditation?"

"Theres taking care of plants, umm I think painting is next, and lastly would be fuinjutsu which i would like to learn sooner or later."

"It would make sense seeing as it's his family tradition" "Well i don't know a whole lot about fuinjutsu but your parents had a lot of regular and uzumaki style fuinjutsu books maybe you can study it when your older as well as if you meet him jiraiya is a seal master, maybe he'll teach you . Last question, what does the note your mom wrote you say?"

"What you know about those training tips?"

"Of course I do you dolt I saw her writing them as well as gave her a few pointers. now what did you want to ask me?"

"It-It's nothing I just want to start training now." (gosh that was a long flashback)

flashback no jutsu ki

Getting out of the shower Naruto dried up and put on his usual bright orange pants and black shirt. "You should probably pack a lunch kitt you're going to be out training for quite a while."

"I forgot to ask, where am I going to train any way?" Asked naruto as he headed into his kitchen.

"Training ground 8, it has a large river near the end of it, and trees to practice on. It's really a wonderful place to train as well as it's the place you're dense father took your mother on their first date. Naruto smiled as he heard that he was going to his parents special place to train. Then in a matter of seconds his smile turned into a frown,he had nothing to pack for a lunch besides ramen and he had found out during his three year mind training spree that eating health was an necessity to being as great a ninja as you could be,as well growing in height which he really needed. so now he has to go grocery shopping before the end of the day he just hoped the shops don't over charge him too much.

"maybe I could get jiji to come with me, they'd never over charge me with him there no matter how much they hate me. I could also get some new cloths while i'm at, I mean I love the orange jump suit jiji got me and all but its not something a ninja should be wearing besides reds more my color."

And with that last thought he left his trashed apartment with a list of things that needed to be done .-

Hope you enjoyed the little filler info chapter. Until next time out.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: sorry I anything is misspelled or there something wrong with the story my computer broke so I'm typing all of this on my phone. Also I'm only putting the ages of important people of said chapter.

Someone asked me on pm to say my age and gender next chapter so I'm male and 15 for those of you that care.

Disclaimer: look at chapter 3 for answer.

speaking

thinking

kurama

kurama thinking

Naruto: 5

Kurama: old enough

Kakashi: 22

Itachi: 11

Upon arriving at the training ground the young Uzumaki saw there was somebody already there. Looking at his face naruto could tell that he was just some academy student,probably his last year at that.

"Hey who are you and what are you doing here so early?" Naruto asked as he walked up to the unknown boy.

"it's polite to introduce your self before asking the names of others" the older boy stated.

"My names Naruto Uzumaki and I just came here to start training to become a great ninja and no one's going to get in my way."

"so he's an Uzumaki just like miss kushina, i'm glad they let him keep the last name even if he doesn't know who she was." "Nice to meet you Naruto, my names Itachi and I usually come here to train in the mornings it's where your father and the 4th hokage used to train me,would you like to train with me?" Asked the now known Itachi.

Naruto's eyes widened at the name and he couldn't help but run and hug Itachi. "BROTHER!" naruto yelled very loudly.

" you don't look very strong" the blond said dumbly.

"wait does everybody know who my dad was besides me!" He asked very irritated

"Yes well I would hope I'm strong seeing as I'm already a high ranking joining. My father is the head of the uchiha clan and I'm one of his prodigy sons as he so likes to brag about" Itachi stated dogging naruto's other question.

"wait you know who miss kushina is?" Itachi asked still wrapped in the little blonde's arms. "yup and I know who you, kakashi, jiraiya, and tsunade are" Naruto said as he released his big brother.

"GRRR I knew there was a reason I didn't like the smell of him, it's because he smell like arrogant asshole" the kyuubi thought angrily "kitt be careful it was one of the uchihas that controlled me on the attack on the village. Wait did he say Itachi, theres no way, he looks so different!" Stated a shocked fox.

Naruto realizing that he was just standing their decided to say something. "Er um ya I'd love to train with you, I mean you must be skilled if you're already a joinin"

Smiling at the praise the young joinin couldn't help but see the resemblance between his former teacher and the young blond in front of him minus the red streaks in his hair, those he definitely got from miss Kushina.

"Hey fur ball did you know this is where the fourth hokage trained?"

"I did"

just as the fox finished his short answer a loud feminine scream was heard a few training grounds away from them. Upon hearing it Itachi took off with naruto running as fast as he could behind him. Kyuubi seeing naruto struggle to run faster decided it was as good a time as any for some real world experience

"Chakra lesson one kitt. pushing chakra to your arms will make your punches and your blocks stronger but pushing chakra to your legs let you jump higher and run faster so try pumping some chakra to your legs." Naruto stopped running and decided to try,having read all the book he could In three years he understood the basic of what to do so he started to slowly pump chakra into his legs. when he started to run again he blew past Itachi and ended up in a small clearing with five older boys surrounding a small girl about his age.

Not being able to stop naruto plowed into one of the boys knocking him down.

Hinata pov

Looking at the boy get up and dust himself off, who had seemingly come out of nowhere the young girl could have sworn he was an angel

"hey stop picking on her!" Was the last thing she heard before passing out

Back to normal pov

"Oh ya and what are you going to do about it if I don't squirt" asked the tallest one that looked to be the leader of the group. Right as the last words left his mouth Itachi appeared next to naruto.

"if you don't then I'll have to stop you by force" Itachi said with no emotion in his voice.

"Go ahead and try tough guy, but if you didn't notice it's five against one" the leader said in a confident tone.

"No" started naruto as he began pushing chakra into his left fist.

"it's four against two" a he finished his statement he jumped in the air and decked the boy he had just previously knocked over in the jaw sending him flying into a tree knocking him unconscious.

"Thanks for the help naruto but I've got it from here" before the bullies could laugh at itachi's confidence they were all knocked out in the blink of an eye.

"sorry that I must go but I have to bring her back to the hyuga compound before her father starts to worry"

Naruto it smiled at his words. "It's ok Itachi I have to go meet with jiji, I mean the hokage anyway" naruto shifted a little at calling his might as well be grandfather the hokage.

"Ok come to the uchiha compound tomorrow and we'll actually start training if you'd like, just tell the guards at the gate that you're a friend of mine."

Naruto beamed at the black haired boys words. 'Friend, I finally made my first friend'.

"Ouch kitt that really hurt"

"oh shush fur ball you know what I mean. I finally have a friend that wasn't forcibly shoved inside of me against their will"

"haha yes I knew what you meant and I'm glad you've made a friend. umm not that I don't love our little talks but don't you have a hokage to go talk to"

"oh right thanks kuybi" and with that naruto turfed to start walking to the hokage's tower. "Looks like you started the show without me Itachi" stopping and looking up naruto saw a man with a big eye smile plastered on his face.

"You know as well as I do he never liked it when you were late kakashi" Itachi said as he started picking hinata up."

hey fur ball is that?"

"Yup that's him" the fox said a little shocked at how all this turned out. Kakashi sighed and jumped down in front of naruto.

"Hey kid I'm ka-". Kakashi was stopped by a sudden set of hands wrapping around him.

"Brother!" Naruto said happily.

"Umm hey?" Kakashi said with a lot of question in his voice.

Itachi smiled and decided to answer the unasked question. "He knows how his mother is"

Kakashi looked shocked "What really?" Was all he could ask.

"Don't worry I'll explain everything to you and jiji" Naruto stated as he grabbed kakashi's arm and started dragging him to the hokage's tower.

"Bye Itachi" the both said waving from behind them.

"Well that was surely interesting" Itachi thought with raised eyebrows.

—

For those of you that think the stories is going to fast you can suck it because this is the best way I could think of introducing naruto to Itachi and kakashi at 4 the fuck in the morning and it probably won't start following cannon for another 2-3 chapters any way so fast it good right please RandR it really does help to know what you people think of my story.


End file.
